FNAF World
Five Nights at Freddy's World (abbreviated as FNAF World) is a 1999 American direct-to-video animated fantasy comedy musical adventure spin-off film, directed by Larry Latham and produced by Paul Sabella, Mark Young, and Mark Watters. The film itself steps out of the dark and haunting scenery and plot of the main franchise and is a non-canon, spin-off movie of the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. It serves as a crossover of all four of the main films in the franchise. Plot The film takes place in a fictional/fantasy world where the animatronic characters of the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise coexist. Main Cast * John Goodman as Freddy Fazbear (reprising) * Dom DeLuise as Bonnie (replaced) * Angela Lansbury as Chica (replaced) * Charlie Sheen as Foxy (replaced) * Kelsey Grammer as Fredbear (reprising) * Kenan Thompson as Toy Freddy (replaced) * Quinton Flynn as Toy Bonnie (replaced) and Lolbit (debut) * Tara Strong as Toy Chica (reprising) * Tress Macneille as Mangle (reprising) * Mike Macdonald as Spring Bonnie (replaced) * Jonathan Freeman as Animdude (debut) Supporting Characters * Tony Jay as Goldie (reprising) * Chris Sarandon as Puppet (reprising) * Eric Lloyd as Balloon Boy (reprising) * Hynden Walch as Jey-Jey (replaced) * George Hearn as Springtrap (reprising) * James Woods as Nightmare Freddy (replaced) * Dan Castellaneta as Nightmare Bonnie (reprising) * Whoopi Goldberg as Nightmare Chica (reprising) * Jim Cummings as Nightmare Foxy (reprising) * Christopher Plummer as Nightmare Fredbear (reprising) * Charles Nelson Reilly as Plushtrap (replaced) Release The film was released on VHS on January 21, 1999. Production The idea for the film was first pitched as early as 1992, shortly after the release of Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Home Video Reception The film holds a rating of 89% on Rotten Tomatoes based on 195 reviews, with an average rating of 9/10. The site's consensus reads, "Despite lacking the haunting and scary nature of the main film franchise, FNAF World still offers a whimsical and action-packed musical adventure for audiences of all ages. The colorful scenery and intriguing storytelling makes it feel like an unforgettable journey." Trivia * It is the first spin-off film in the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise, with Sister Location being the second. * The visuals of the film are similar to All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 ''(1996) and ''Bartok the Magnificent ''(1999).'' * Each individual character from the franchise occasionally make references from the films in which they've appeared in. * Filmmakers claim the film is separate from the main franchise and is considered its own series. This also explains why the film is non-canon and a spin-off to the original franchise. Category:Animated films Category:Films Category:Movies Category:1999 films Category:American animated films Category:Disney Sequel Category:UK VHS and DVD releases Category:USA VHS and DVD releases Category:Family film Category:Fantasy Category:Animated fantasy films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:List of Disney Fanon movies Category:American children's animated films Category:Comedy Films Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Direct-to-video films Category: Sequel Movies